The NSABP is a National Cancer Institute funded international multidisciplinary cooperative clinical trial group with over 150 member institutions. The NSABP conducts clinical and other cancer control research concerning the treatment of breast and bowel cancer. Over the past 25 years it has successfully conducted a series of clinical trials, the results of which have dramatically altered the standard care of patients with breast and bowel cancer. The NSABP Biostatistical Center is very experienced in the design, data management and analysis of multi-institutional studies including cancer control trials. The quality control procedures and educational programs for data management are well established. At present, there are six active treatment protocols addressing questions in the adjuvant treatment of primary breast and bowel cancer. The scope of these studies is ideally suited for community investigators who comprise a significant proportion of the current NSABP membership. Twenty CCOP's participate in NSABP trials and in the 12-month period from June, 1985 to May, 1986, they entered 242 patients, 11% of the total group accrual for the same period. These CCOP members have achieved a high standard of data management which is comparable to other member institutions. The aim of this application is to obtain funds which will allow the NSABP to continue as a CCOP research base and to expand its role by providing not only treatment protocols but cancer control protocols, as well.